Christmas Freakin Miracle
by needtoknow400
Summary: What does Gibbs really want for Christmas?


**Title:** Christmas Freakin Miracle

 **Slash/Mature:** Don't like, don't read.

 **Summary:** What does Gibbs really want for Christmas?

A slightly Christmassy story for everyone. Hope everyone has a wonderful holiday, whatever you celebrate. Enjoy.

 **###########################**

Walking quietly through the house, he made his way to the basement and stepped onto the landing. He shook his head when he saw the man below working on the boat bottle of beer within arm's reach.

"You said you were visiting family tonight." The man said as he walked down the steps, package in hand. "That you weren't going to cloister yourself away in the basement on Christmas Eve."

"Just got home an hour ago." Gibbs said continuing to drill the hole in the board before him.

The other man looked at his watch as he reached the last step. "And your plans tomorrow?"

"Had a few invitations."

"That's not what I asked." He let out a sigh. "I invited you over before, why don't you come."

"Thanks, but I'll figure something out."

"No you won't." He made his way over to the work table and sat the package down. Then he grabbed a beer from the ice filled bucket. Twisting off the cap he took a swig then leaned back against the work table. "You'll stay down here all day and work on the boat."

Gibbs shrugged. "Maybe."

He let out a deep sigh.

Putting down the drill Gibbs leaned against the beam in front of him. "I'm okay doc. I have places to go if I want and if I wanna stay here and work on the boat, that's okay too."

Dr. Taft eyed the man suspiciously, trying to decide if Gibbs was really okay.

Gibbs chuckled and shook his head. "Trying to look into my soul doc?" He picked up his beer and downed half the bottle.

"Just still trying to figure out what it is you're not telling me about." Dr. Taft's eyes narrowed. "There's been something you've been holding back since we started talking, something you don't want to tell me, or anyone for that matter."

Trying not to react, Gibbs downed the rest of his beer. "Everyone's got something they don't wanna talk about." He made his way over and grabbed another beer, then grabbed a saw horse and sat down next to the boat.

"Does it have to do with the shooting?"

Gibbs shook his head as he opened the beer and took a sip.

"Okay, then it's more personal?" Dr. Taft waited for an answer but none came. "I'll take the silence as a yes."

Again Gibbs took a long swig of his beer.

"How many have you had?"

Gibbs smirked. "I'm not drunk…yet."

"Well as your doctor I advise against over indulgence." He picked up the package and took it over to Gibbs. "As your friend." He smiled. "Merry Christmas."

Gibbs took the package. "Thanks."

Dr. Taft just looked at him waiting.

Gibbs sighed realizing the good doctor wanted him to open the present. He quickly unwrapped it and smiled with a nod. "Thanks again."

"Thought it would be nice to actually have glasses to drink out of down here instead of mason jars."

Gibbs looked at the gift. It was a boxed set of four glasses and a bottle of Bourbon. He glanced up and looked at the doc. "You got any place to be doc?"

Taft grinned. "Not right now." He grabbed another saw horse and sat it in front of Gibbs.

Gibbs opened the box and pulled out the bottle and two glasses. Cracking open the bottle he poured them each a glass and sat the bottle on the saw horse beside him.

"Cheers." Taft smiled holding up his glass in a toast and they both downed their drink. Taft cleared his throat. "Good."

Gibbs nodded.

Taft picked up the bottle and filled his own glass, then held out the bottle waiting for Gibbs' glass.

Gibbs' eyebrow went up. "You trying to get me drunk doc, hope I'll spill out the secrets of my soul."

Taft shrugged. "Would it work?"

"I'm not sure." Gibbs said holding out his glass. "Shouldn't you be with your wife?"

Taft shook his head. "Her folks are staying with us and I just came from emergency surgery."

"Avoiding the in-laws?" Gibbs smirked.

"Absolutely." Taft grinned. "Ready to talk yet?"

Gibbs chuckled and shook his head.

 **##########**

"Are you even feeling the effects of the booze?" Taft hiccupped already drunk.

Gibbs shrugged.

"Do you have a hollow leg or something?"

Chuckling, Gibbs filled their glasses.

"I know what it is." Taft grinned. "You're in love."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, it's always one of the things people don't want to talk about." Taft paused. "Especially if it's complicated." Taft's eyebrow went up. "Is she married, already involved? Wait!" He pointed at Gibbs. "Someone you work with, one of those rules right. Don't date your partner or something like that."

"Rule twelve, never date a co-worker."

"Right is that it?"

Gibbs avoided the question taking a drink.

"You're in love with a woman at work and she's married."

Gibbs shook his head.

"She's involved then, already technically spoken for."

Another shake of his head.

"Damn I really thought that was it."

The phone at Gibbs' hip buzzed, he grabbed it and glanced at the caller id. Letting out a sigh, he pushed the ignore button sending the call to voice mail and tossing the phone on the corner of the work bench.

"One of those offers you had?"

Gibbs nodded.

The phone buzzed to life again and Taft saw Gibbs' physical reaction. His body tensed, his hand tightened around the glass. He glanced over at the phone seeing the name of the caller on the phone. "Agent DiNozzo."

Downing the drink, Gibbs refilled his glass.

"Seems like he wants to talk to you." Taft glanced back over at Gibbs and saw the distant look in the man's eyes. The phone went silent again and he saw the relief visible wash over Gibbs. "You two having issues?"

"Nope."

"Just ignoring him because you don't want to have to turn down his offer again."

"Yeah." Again Gibbs emptied his glass and refilled it tipping the bottle towards Taft.

"Sure." Taft held out his glass. "There is definitely something wrong between the two of you."

Gibbs' eyes narrowed into a glare.

"That's a definite yes." Taft took a sip of his drink. "Your whole body visible tensed when he called and relaxed when the phone went silent. That's a strong negative visceral reaction to have to a phone call from a man that is supposed to be your friend."

"I think you should probably sleep it off." Gibbs stood up. "Or I can call you a cab."

"Or you could just tell me what the problem is."

"No problem."

"Agent Anthony DiNozzo." Taft searched his alcohol soaked brain for everything Gibbs had ever told him about the man. "Second in command so to speak, Baltimore cop that you personally brought to NCIS…one of the best agents you've worked with, your words. He broke a few of your rules by dating another agent and getting to personally involved in a case." He paused trying to think of anything else. "Self-professed ladies' man, new woman every week or so-"

"I get it." Gibbs balked grabbing his glass and refilling it again. "I've talked about him."

"Plus he didn't want to leave your side on the ship. It took a direct order from Director Vance to get him to leave." Taft was still trying to put the pieces together. "He obviously cares about you."

The phone buzzed against and Taft looked over at it. "I don't think he's going to give up."

Storming over Gibbs grabbed the phone and threw it across the room at the wall. Broken pieces rained down on the floor.

The outburst caused Taft to jump, but it immediately sobered him up enough to realize what was going on. He poured himself another drink and took a sip before he spoke. "So how long have you been in love with him?"

Gibbs spun around glaring at the other man, his hands balled into fists at his side.

Taft shook his head and chuckled. "Only one of two reasons a man reacts like that to an unanswered phone call. It's an ex calling, repeatedly or it is someone he loves but refuses to admit." He paused. "And I know he's not one of your ex's." He smirked. "At least not yet."

Some of the fight went out of Gibbs as his shoulders hunched forward and he forced himself to take a deep breath.

"So is it bothering you that you're in love with a man or because it's specifically Agent DiNozzo?"

Walking over and grabbing his glass, Gibbs paced the floor beside the boat.

"I'm going to say it's specifically about Agent DiNozzo." He shrugged his shoulders. "I mean all those rules you have in place that clearly defined code you've created that is supposed to make life easier for you. A clear delineation for everything, especially when it comes to feelings and love." He scoffed. "How dare your heart step out of line? Doesn't it understand that rules are there for a reason?"

Gibbs stopped and glared at Taft again.

"Well guess what? Your heart doesn't understand or give a shit about some made up rules." Taft stood up. "The heart understands emotions, physical reaction and the spontaneity that goes with falling head over heels for someone." Taft pointed at the wall where Gibbs had thrown the phone. "That is what the heart understands. That adrenaline rush that fills your body when the person you love calls, the anger and pain at being caged and not being able to express that feeling."

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Roll your eyes all you want. It's true. And your heart has already experience way more angry, pain, and hurt than most people." Taft snapped. "And right now your heart is pissed off and sooner or later it will demand that you listen." He folded his arms across his chest. "You think those little pains you experience in the past were tough, they're nothing compared to what's coming."

"Then I'll deal with it." Gibbs fell back against the boat and ran his hands down his face. "Because I can't have him."

"Do you know that for sure?"

Again Gibbs looked at him and rolled his eyes. "Yeah."

"He obviously doesn't know how you feel so you can't be sure."

"He's never remotely show any interest in me or any other man."

"And you've never showed any interest in him or any other man." Taft walked towards Gibbs. "You've hid your feels all this time, what if he's doing the same."

Gibbs shook his head. "Tony wears his heart on his sleeve; he wouldn't be able to hide it."

"He hid Jeanne from you for months and he was in love with her."

"That's different."

"Because she's a woman or because it was work."

"Both."

"Well." Taft chuckled. "If he can hide his feelings for a woman because of work, he can hide his feelings for you because of work. And after your reaction to him breaking those rules of yours, he has even more reason to hide how he feels."

The broken phone actually started to buzz again and Gibbs' head dropped back and he groaned.

"And what are you going to do if he shows up here?"

"He won't." Gibbs sighed staring up at the ceiling. "He knows better."

"Great is that another rule?"

"No." Gibbs picked his head up. "My team knows if I don't answer on a holiday that I want to be alone."

"And they follow that?"

"Usually." Gibbs emptied his glass and went back to the bottle for another.

"So you're just going to hide in the basement all night and get drunk?"

"Looks like it." Gibbs filled his glass.

Taft shook his head. "That's a sad excuse for a Christmas Eve."

"It's what I got." Gibbs held up the bottle. "You staying?"

"No I think I've had enough and not just of the Bourbon." Taft put the glass down and pulled out his cell phone. "I'll call a cab."

"Have a good night." Gibbs raised his glass towards the doctor.

"I will." Taft headed towards the steps, pausing half way up. "Why did you even fight to come back?"

Gibbs brow furrowed.

"You were dead on my table at one point, you could have given up. It wasn't just my skill as a surgeon that brought you back, you fought." He paused. "For what?" He glanced around the basement. "For this?" He shook his head. "We both know why you fought and the person you were fighting to get back to. Don't waste a second change for a lonely basement. Why not actually get what you want for Christmas?"

Gibbs watched the man until he disappeared from the basement then he dropped down on the saw horse. He stared at the glass in his hand and shook his head. It was better than nothing. Swallowing the glass full he poured another. He'd drink until he could forget or at least until he could sleep.

 **##########**

"Gibbs." Tony called out the name as he stepped into the house. There was a chill in the air and Tony could see the dim glow of embers from the fireplace reflecting on the wall. He made his way into the living room and stopped taking in the disarray of the room. Books had been pulled from the shelves and laid scattered across the floor, the chair normally beside the couch was laying on its side, the coffee table was half way across the room an empty bourbon bottle sitting on it. Tony sighed, that could explain some of this. There were pieces of empty glass in front of the fireplace. Had Gibbs thrown a glass in the fireplace?

His eyes suddenly landed on the man on the couch. Gibbs looked like he was just sleeping but as Tony made his way closer he was immediately assaulted by the overwhelming smell of the bourbon. _Passed out is more like it_. Tony shook his head. Gibbs had managed to get his t-shirt off, his bare chest exposed to the cool air in the room. It looked like Gibbs had tried to remove his jeans but had only succeeded in getting the button undone and the zipper down. There was one shoe next to the couch. Tony's eyes darted around the room and he saw the other shoe across the room. Making his way to the fire place, he tossed on a log and grabbed the poker stirring the embers making the log spark and start to burn.

Righting the chair, Tony took off his jacket and tossed it over it. So this is how Gibbs had spent his Christmas Eve getting shit faced drunk. Tony glanced out the driveway at the unfamiliar car he had seen when he pulled in. "Someone was here." He mumbled to himself as he looked at Gibbs. "Glad they took a cab instead of driving, especially if they were half as wasted as you." Reaching behind the couch, Tony grabbed the blanket and gently laid it over Gibbs prone body. He perched on the edge of the couch next to the man and sighed. "I knew I should have come over sooner." Tony brushed a stray hair from Gibbs' forehead. "But I know how you are about holidays." He knew this would be a hard one for Gibbs, still dealing with his father's death and the shooting. "I should know to listen to my gut." The man next to him stirred slightly then settled. "Wonder who she was?" He knew most of Gibbs' friend's cars; it had to be a woman.

Gibbs purred in his sleep still lost within the dream he was having. His eyes fluttered opened and he smiled at the man next to him then his eyes closed again. "Come back to bed." He sighed. "I'm not done with you."

Tony's eyebrow went up. "Is that so?"

Again, Gibbs' eyes fluttered open still lost in an alcohol induced dream. "Yes." He reached up and caressed Tony's cheek. "I wanna make love to you again."

Tony chuckled. "Think you have the wrong person."

"Tony." Gibbs sighed running his thumb over Tony's lips. "Please."

Tony's eyes went wide.

Gibbs' cupped Tony's cheek and drew then man down to him capturing Tony's lips. It was gentle and tender at first growing more demanding as Gibbs' tongue forced its way across Tony's lips. He slowly pulled back and his hand caressed down to Tony's chest. "Stay, I need you here."

"I'm right here." Tony whispered the kiss leaving him completely shocked.

"Why do you always leave?" Gibbs' hand found Tony's and brought it to his chest clutching it tightly.

"I-" Tony shook his head.

"Don't you want more?"

"Yes." The word came out in a breathless whisper.

Bringing their joined hands to his lips, Gibbs' kissed the back of Tony's hand. "I love you Tony."

Tony felt the air rush from his lungs and the tears well up in his eyes. "I love you too."

Gibbs seized Tony's lips again the words feeding his desire as his arm circled Tony's waist pulling the man on top of him.

Tony went willingly, the kiss so needy and full of passion that resistance never crossed his mind, even when he was assaulted by the heavy taste of bourbon.

Gibbs drew back gasping for breath. "You've never said those words before." It was the truth; in his dreams Tony never said I love you.

"I love you Jethro. I always have."

Pulling at Tony's sweatshirt, Gibbs forced it up the younger man's body tossing it behind the couch as he sat up with Tony in his lap. His lips sank to Tony's neck devouring the tender unmarred flesh with a hunger he'd never experienced. His hands explored the muscular peaks and valleys of Tony's back mauling the flesh like a wild animal.

Tony's head fell back as he clutched at the back of Gibb's head. "God, yes."

Gibbs kissed his way to Tony's ear. "I will never get enough of you." He growled thrusting his hips up.

Tony's mouth fell open as Gibbs' hard cock thrust against his ass. Part of him knew he should stop this, knew Gibbs was caught in that drunken dreamy hazy, but the part of him that loved Gibbs, wanted him won out. "I need you Jethro."

Another growl as Gibbs' found Tony's lips again letting his hands undo Tony's jeans as he tried to push them from his body. Wiggling, squirming and almost standing up, the offending jeans were finally kicked from his body. He ripped their lips apart and tugged at Gibbs' jeans pushing them down as Gibbs lifted his hips enough for them to be shoved down to his thighs.

Sitting down again, Tony rubbed back and forth over Gibbs' hard cock.

Burying his face in the crook of Tony's shoulder, Gibbs clawed at the younger man's back as the need to come caused his body to shake. He bit down on Tony's shoulder desperately trying to hold back the need. No, not like this, he wanted to be inside Tony when he came. Wrapping both arms around Tony, he tossed the younger man down on to the couch and grabbed his cock positioning it against Tony.

"Jethro wait." Tony grabbed Gibbs' face with both hand. There was no way he could take Gibbs without some preparation, at least not without feeling like he was being ripped apart. He saw the concern in the older man's face, then confusion. He took Gibbs' hand from his cock and brought it to his lips sucking in two of the fingers.

The worry faded as Gibbs groaned watching Tony lick and suck the digits until they were moist, then letting them fall from his lips.

Guiding Gibbs' hand between his legs, Tony moaned as the fingers slipped inside him. "That's it." His body writhed as Gibbs slowly worked the fingers in and out, then scissored them opening him further. Tony's hand clutched at Gibbs' arm. "That's right get me ready for that big cock."

Gibbs' lips crashed down onto Tony's as he fucked Tony with his fingers. It was all so raw and unbridled and he felt the precum dripping from his cock. He tore his fingers from Tony's body and heard the whimper as their lips parted. Gibbs' eyes locked on hazy green as he grabbed his cock.

The emotion Tony saw in Gibbs eyes was devastating, the passion, the desire, and the desperate need, he tried to steady himself, relax his body to accept what he knew was coming, but it was useless. He gasped and tried to take a strangled breath as Gibbs lunged into him. His head went back, his back arched as the full length and girth of Gibbs' cock slammed into him. He reached up clawing at Gibbs' shoulders as his eyes rolled back in his head and he swore he was going to pass out.

Gibbs' body shook as he was enveloped in the warmth of Tony's body. God it had never felt this good, this real. He pulled almost completely out and thrust back in hearing the man whimper under him. The unmet need of years of denial took over. With one hand flat on the couch, the other clutching Tony's hips, Gibbs pistoned in and out of Tony reveling in the overwhelming sensation of the man he loved.

Tony's fingertips dug deeper into Gibbs' shoulders as his body was shoved forward with each of Gibbs' thrust. That fine line between pleasure and pain blurred as slowly the initial pain his body had been inundated with faded and his mind and body floated in a sea of euphoric pleasure.

Gibbs' gazed down at the younger man and it took his breath away. Tony's head thrown back, eyes closed, lips slightly parted, and his face covered in a fine sheen of sweat. It was the most beautiful and erotic thing he had ever seen. His lips descended to Tony's exposed throat biting at the tender flesh and drawing a string of moans and whimpers from the younger man. He nipped his way to Tony's ear. "So gorgeous." He hissed. "I never wanna stop." Another whimper. "It will never be enough." He groaned. "Never enough."

The experience was surreal, brutally animalistic yet filled with endless love and devotion. The intensity of the two sensations had Tony begging for more. Yet he didn't know which sentiment he wanted more. More words of need and love wormed their way into Tony's ear as Gibbs' body came to rest gently against Tony's.

Gibbs' started making short quick jabbing motions into Tony as the younger man clung to him. The pleas for more, the sounds Tony made, caused Gibbs to thrust harder and faster.

Tony's body stated to tremble, his cock now being rubbed between their bodies causing a new sensation that his body was unable to process. He felt the world around him start to crumble as he let out some animalist cry, words still eluding him.

Gibbs felt the body quivering under him then felt the warmth against his stomach as Tony came. He clawed at Tony's hip trying not to give in as Tony's body tightened around him squeezing his cock. "FUCK!" He lunged into Tony again, and again, and again until his body surrendered without his consent and he came hard. Every muscle in his body tensed and when they finally relaxed he collapsed down onto Tony.

 **##########**

Gibbs tugged the body closer, drawing the warmth against him. God it felt so good, he inhaled deeply, and smelled the familiar scent. The dream from last night raced through his mind and his cock rubbed against the ass in front of him. "I want you again." Gibbs growled and the body thrust back against him as if in answer.

"Merry Christmas!" The three voices bellowed as they appeared in the living room.

Abby's mouth fell open and she dropped the bags she was carrying. McGee and Bishop's eyes went wide as they took in the scene before them. The two men tightly intertwined on the couch.

"It's a Christmas freakin miracle!" Abby screamed.

The two men stirred. Gibbs' eyes opened and went wide as he realized there really was a body against him. Tony stretched rolled over and slowly opened his eyes to see the startled and shocked steely blues staring back at him.

"Shit." Tony groaned as he jumped off the couch and suddenly realized the three other people were standing there. He watched as all three eyebrows raised and their eyes skimmed down his body. He looked down realizing he was naked. He tried to grab the blanket but it was wrapped snuggly around Gibbs' body. So he jerked the pillow out from under Gibbs' head and held it over his groin. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"We brought Gibbs his presents." Abby smirked. "But it looks like he already got the present he's been wanting."

Gibbs sat up on the couch and felt his head spin. "Fuck." He groaned as he rubbed his forehead.

"Pretty sure that someone already got-."

"STOP!" Gibbs barked feeling the drumming in his head intensify.

"Gibbs, this is like the best Christmas of all time!" Abby exclaimed excitedly. "You finally told Tony how you feel and-"

"Abs." Gibbs shook his head and blew out a long breath.

"So what no feelings just hot monkey sex?"

Keeping the pillow over himself, Tony reached down and picked up his jeans quickly slipping them on.

"We should probably go." McGee grabbed Abby's arm.

Her eyes darted back and forth between the two men. "Are you two okay?"

"We'll be fine." Gibbs tone was soft and reassuring. "Just um-"

"Gotcha." She picked up the bags and followed Bishop and McGee to the door.

Once Gibbs heard the door close, he looked over at Tony who was just buttoning his pants. He took a deep breath and blew it out. "It wasn't a dream was it?"

Tony shook his head.

Gibbs ran his hands down his face. "I'm sorry and alcohol is no excuse."

"What are you sorry for, that it happened or that I let it."

Gibbs brow furrowed.

"You wanted me and I willingly let you have me." Tony sighed. "And I'm not sorry for that."

Running his hands down his face, Gibbs tried to rationalize everything. Why Tony had let it happen, the words of love spoken so easily from those soft lips and the blatant sexual need from the younger man. There was a rational explanation, there had to be. When he looked back over at Tony he saw the sadness in the green eyes.

"Was everything you said last night a lie…some alcohol soaked dream that wasn't real?"

Gibbs shook his head.

"Then tell me, be honest."

Wrapping the blanket around his waist, Gibbs stood up and made his way over to Tony. "Every word." His hand caressed Tony's cheek. "Every touch and everything we did was everything I have wanted to say and do for years." His lips swept across Tony's in a fleeting kiss and when he looked at Tony that gorgeous smile stared back at him. "I love you, Tony."

"I love you Jethro."

Gibbs took a deep breath inhaling the words and letting them warm his body. "That is the best Christmas present I've ever received." He smiled. "Merry Christmas."

"Oh it's about to be." Tony smirked. "It's time for me to open my present." As he said it he pulled the blanket from Gibbs' waist.

"Hope it's what you wanted." Gibbs smirked.

Tony nodded. "It's what I've wished for, for the last thirteen years."


End file.
